Thankful
by Darkfire75
Summary: New York realizes how thankful he is to his siblings and the countries. Starring my OC for NY from the state-tan project at DA.


_**Author's note:**__ So I've had this idea muddling about in my brain and felt like writing it ^_^ Starring my OC for NY for the State-tan Project on deviantArt. The countries are also mentioned :3 _

_(I roleplay NY, so this fic was mostly to improve on his personality and show the countries and other states he's not a completely asshole 8D)_

***

It doesn't take a genius to see the envious, jealous looks the other states give him. New York likes to say he is proud of his wealth and his fame and all the attention lavished upon him. And he _is_. He enjoys it all very much. He loves his Broadway, and his music, his Brooklyn Bridge, his Statue of Liberty, and his fashion, and _everything_. But…well…he's noticed lately that his brothers and sisters _don't_ love him.

He can't blame them, really. The northeast is united against him with Massachusetts at the forefront, New Jersey despises him for everything _but_ the Yankees, the south detests him just for _being_ from the north, and the west…well…he was sure they didn't like him much either.

Despite this, he doesn't it let it bring him down. Canada likes him, at least. They're what New York very tentatively labels "friends." He's not used to having them, so he is unsure if what he and Canada have should be called friendship. Then there's America, his own country. America doesn't hide that he likes New York. He's always gushing about him and giving him the very best and New York appreciates it, he does, he just…well, it's _because_ of all the attention, the other states don't like him.

And then there's France. New York has always enjoyed seeing France because without him, there would be no fashion. New York loves his fashion and cannot express how happy he is when France visits. France does not exude the same enthusiasm. Oh, he did when he first began to pay New York visits. But lately New York has noticed a dramatic change in France's demeanor. He seems irritable and ruder and very critical. New York suspects this is because Paris is no longer the fashion capital of the world.

New York has never been particularly close to England, but they're on decent terms. Actually, the only times England cares to call him up is to yell at him for trivial matters. And Japan…New York shudders. He likes Japan, he does, but…well…the tourists flock _everywhere_ and he _hates_ tourists. They're always so slow and asking for things and he doesn't have that kind of time. Japan, as a person and nation, he doesn't mind at all. In fact, he enjoys his company. Japan is kind and has even set up some restaurants in New York City. But New York can't shake off the feeling that Japan is unnaturally close to him at times. He swears the Asian nation is in Manhattan almost every vacation chance he gets.

After 9/11, things change for a bit. Everyone, including the states, is kind to him and actually worry about him. New York isn't the type to accept help from others and even resents all the pity being bestowed on him. But he doesn't really _hate_ it. It feels nice to be worried about when every other time he is despised.

New York sighs as he takes his glasses off and rubs at his sore eyes. Writing a 'thank you' note is really hard. He stares down at all the names on his list and wishes, for once, he could have help. He's bad at expressing himself. He knows Mass will tease him later, and New Jersey will call him a pussy, and the south will call him a damn Yankee, and Canada will apologize and share his Tim Hortons with him, and America will pat him on the back as always…

He smiles faintly and picks up his laptop and begins to type.

_Dear everyone I know,__**Thank you.**_

- Michael "New York" Jones

* * *

New York is very thankful ;3;

_Now for some notes:_

_- It's become quite obvious to me that MOST of the states don't like New York ^_^; Possibly because it's seen as a greedy, money-obsessed place with rude people._

_- Massachusetts really is the leader of the New York-haters club, I swear XD_

_- New Jersey likes the Yankees but hates New York itself...I don't get that._

_- classic north/south hatin' ^_^ (we don't hate you guys at all, we just like to tease)_

_- Canada and New York have good relations irl._

_- America pretty much WORSHIPS New York. Have you SEEN where the majority of his movies and shows take place???_

_- France and New York...fashion divas. Well, since apparently New York stole the title of Fashion Capital of the World from Paris, I figured France would be very resentful._

_- Japan LOVES New York. This has spawned me into making it a country/state crush ^_^_

_- New York hates tourists. So does Mass. But this fic is about NY...so...yeah .__._

_- After 9/11, pretty much every country and state was in mourning. And in case it wasn't that obvious, this fic takes place a few months after 9/11._

_- also, APPARENTLY Canada's Tim Horton's has moved itself into New York City, taking out 11 Dunkin Donuts. New York's going over to the dark side._

_America: "DON'T DO IT, MIKE! D: I RUN ON DUNKIN!!"_


End file.
